1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an anti-vehicle grenade, in particular with a hollow charge, intended to be thrown by means of a rifle, and equipped with a "bullet-pass-through" device. This grenade can be of the telescopic type or not.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known, that grenades of the above-mentioned type show a bore going through the grenade from one end to the other and allowing the bullet to pass.
It is also known that the use of a hollow charge requires a symmetrical firing. Now, the presence of the above mentioned central bore does not allow such a symmetrical firing, because the firing-pin is thrown off centre with respect to the longitudinal axis of the grenade.